United States Department of Education
United States Department of Education U. S. Department of Education File:US1.png|GhostWriter File:US2.png|3-2-1 Classroom Contact File:US3.png|Square One Television File:US4.png|Dragon Tales File:USMarthaSpeaks.png|Martha Speaks 'Prototype Version' Just the words "U.S. DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION" appeared in a plain font. Shows use the custom version includes 3-2-1 Contact. 'First Logo' Logo: On a sky blue background, we see the tree with the yellow leaf. Inside the black seal, it reading "DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" with the two stars and a yellow outline. Voiceover: The voiceover say "The U.S. Department of Education" was shown. List of Program: Shows that use the custom version are: * Square One TV ''(January 26, 1987-November 11, 1988 associated with CTW) (Voiceover Barbara Feldon) (Music silent) (Animation still) (Availability Rare, seen on old tapes of said show) (Voiceover Line TBA) * ''GhostWriter (October 3, 1992-February 13, 1995 associated with CTW) (Voiceover Sheldon Turnispeed) (Music Electric-Pop music) (Animation The pinwheels forming the USDOE logo) (Availability Extinct, seen on old tapes) (Voiceover Line TBA) * 3-2-1 Classroom Contact (October 12, 1987-September 1, 1991 associated with CTW) (Voiceover none, sometimes the voiceover is Arte Johnson (same as the CPB logo)) (Music 3-2-1 Contact theme) (Animation still) (Availability Rare, seen on most tapes of said show) (Voiceover Line on one episode TBA) 'Second Logo' Logo: Same as before, but here are the few differences: * The logo is darker than usual. * The background is light green-teal-black or the 1991's CPB logo. * The sun and the leaf are in brown. Voiceovers: The annoucer say "The U.S. Department of Education" or "from the U.S. Department of Education" is between. List of Programs: Shows and local tags that use the custom version are: * Dragon Tales (September 6, 1999-December 14, 2000 associated with CTW/Columbia TriStar Television, September 17, 2002-April 11, 2005 associated with Sesame Workshop/Sony Pictures Television) (Voiceover Corey Feldman) (Music silent) (Animation The CPB logo fades to the logo) (Availability Long gone) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Square One TV (September 30, 1991-November 6, 1992 associated with CTW) (Voiceover James Earl Jones) (Music silent) (Animation still) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line "Additonal funding for this program was made possible by the U.S. Department of Education") * KERA 13 local tag for Reading Rainbow (October 11, 1993-October 9, 1998 associated with WNED/GPN) (Voiceover TBA) (Music silent) (Animation still) (Availability Check these old tapes) (Voiceover Line "Local broadcast of Reading Rainbow was made possible by the U.S. Department of Education") * Georgia Public Television local tag for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (September 27, 1993-October 4, 1996 associated with WQED/WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) (Music silent) (Animation still) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * WGTE-TV 30 local tag for The Puzzle Place (1994-1998 associated with Lancit Media/KCET) (Voiceover TBA) (Music silent) (Animation still) (Availability Extinct, check these old tapes) (Voiceover Line TBA) 'Third Logo' Logo: Very similar the previous two logos, but the seal is blue and the tree is lighter than usual and the font is different. Plus, the yellow seal outline are brighter. Voiceovers: Same as the last time. List of Programs: Shows that use the custom version are: * Between the Lions (April 3, 2000-August 31, 2011 associated with WGBH/Sirius Thinking Ltd.) (Voiceover Theo & Cleo, later Annnoucer Bunny) (Music African music) (Animation The book turning pages, later still) (Availability Extinct) (Voiceover Line TBA, later TBA) * Sesame Street (Feburary 4, 2002-November 10, 2006 associated with Sesame Workshop) (Voiceover Roscoe Orman) (Music orchestral version in the original one, later calyspo beat) (Animation same as Dragon Tales, later still) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Dragon Tales (September 1, 2001-July 30, 2002 associated with Sesame Workshop/Columbia TriStar Television, March 31, 2005-November 25, 2005 associated with Sesame Workshop/Sony Pictures Television) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation TBA, later TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA, later TBA) * Arthur (November 1, 1999-October 8, 2003 associated with Cinar/WGBH, December 17, 2004-May 4, 2006 associated with Cookie Jar/WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Martha Speaks (September 1, 2008-present associated with Studio B/WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation the fading in, unlike WordWorld) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Super WHY! (September 3, 2007-September 11, 2011 associated with Decode Entertainment/Out of the Blue Enterprises) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Reading Rainbow (September 3, 2004-November 22, 2005 associated with WNED/GPN) (Voiceover TBA) (Music PBS Kids Funding theme) (Animation TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 4, 2000-Feburary 25, 2003 associated with Scholastic Productions) (Voiceover TBA) (Music Same as the 2000-2001 Corporation for Public Broadcasting music, later PBS Kids Funding theme) (Animation TBA, later TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * WordWorld (September 3, 2007-present associated with WordWorld Productions/WTTW National Productions) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation The fading in) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line "WordWorld is funded in part through a cooperative agreement with the U.S. Department of Education") * Clifford's Puppy Days (September 15, 2003-October 13, 2004 associated with Scholastic Productions) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * The Electric Company (January 16, 2009-present associated with Sesame Workshop) (Voiceover TBA) (Music TBA) (Animation TBA) (Availability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Maya and Miguel (2004-2007 associated with Scholastic Productions) (Voiceover TBA) (Music PBS Kids GO! theme) (Animation still) (Avability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) * Postcards from Buster (2004-2007 associated with Cookie Jar/WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) (Music PBS Kids GO! theme) (Animation still) (Aailability TBA) (Voiceover Line TBA) National Endowment for the Humanities 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" appeared in a plain font. Music had silent Shows use the custom version such as 1990 episodes of'' American Experience and ''The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era). 'First Logo' An white rectangle appeared with the floor below. Over the rectangle, the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" in black. Music had silent. Shows use the custom version such as 1991 episodes of American Experience ''and ''The Price of the Ticket. 'Second Logo' An blue rectangle rises up. The words "N''A''TION''A''L ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUM''A''NITES" fading in of the text with three "A''s" italicized in green. Music had synthesized 80s tune. Shows use the custom version such as earlier episodes of ''Ken Burns Trilogy. 'Third Logo' An green rounded rectangle rises up with the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" in yellow with the first five letters bigger. Music had TBA. Shows use the custom version such as the 1994'' Ken Burns Trilogy'' episode Baseball,'' American Experience and the 1995 ''The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era) ''episode, ''Edgar Allen Poe. 'Fourth Logo' We see the globe, with an woman as well as the words "PICTURE START" in black, followed by 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0 countdown which animates like a film projector with "National Endowment for the Humanities" at the bottom with the giant "NEH" over the countdown in yellow-orange. Music had an filmreel sound, followed by an sound effect of countdown. Shows use the custom version such as 1996-1997 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era),'' American Experience ''and the 1996 ''Ken Burns Trilogy episode The West. 'Fifth Logo' We see the static on a TV shots, then we see the blue curtains then zooming in. The words "National Endowment for the Humanties" with "H"'' slanted on the curtains. Then, it waves up with the text and the background fading to black. Then, it we fade out. Music had static noise, followed by an 6-note dreamy tune. Shows use the custom version such as 1997-1998 episodes of ''American Experience, The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era) and the 1997 Ken Burns Trilogy episodes'' Thomas Jefferson'' and Lewis and Clark: The Journey of the Corps of Discovery. 'Sixth Logo' On an orange background with a ship wheel and history words, we see a gold code-out textured rectangle with the words, "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE", with at the bottom, "HUMANITIES", in gold texture, which the ship wheel spins from the center. Music had horns and xylophone. Shows use the custom version such as 1999-2004 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era),'' Building Big, the 2001 Ken Burns Trilogy ''episode Jazz'', American Experience ''and ''Mill Times. 'Seventh Logo' On a black-grey gradient background, we see a circle with an eagle in it wiping in. When it's done, inside the seal, it says "National Endowment for the Humanities", and below the seal, the slogan: "Democracy demands wisdom" appears. Music had TBA. Shows use the custom version such as the 2007'' Ken Burns Trilogy'' episode The War, Paris the Luminous Years, American Experience ''and current ''The New American Masters (The Relaunch Era) ''episodes. Carnegie Corporation of New York 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "(THE) CARNEGIE CORPORATION OF NEW YORK" in a plain font. In the later years, the text is lowercase and "Carnegie Corporation" and "of New York" stacked. On the different fonts, the font is same typeface as the PBS ID from 1984 (''Square One Television). There is an blue and red version of the later variation of said logo. Shows use the custom version such as'' Reading Rainbow''. (The early variant) Shows use the custom version such as Faces of America. (later variant) Shows use the custom version such as'' Square One TV''. (different fonts from the later variant of said logo) Shows use the custom version such as'' Between the Lions''. (blue version of the later variant of said logo) Shows use the custom version such as other shows like. (red version of the later variant of said logo) Shows use the custom version such as Reading Rainbow, Faces of America, Square One TV, Between the Lions and other shows like. (total) 'Logo' We see the bird appeared. Inside the seal, it says "Carnegie Corporation of New York" and "1912" beneath with two dots either outlined or filled. Shows use the custom version such as the 1996'' Ken Burns Trilogy'' episode The West, and The Magic School Bus. Scientific American Frontiers File:Picture_7.png|CPTV File:Picture_13.png|CPTV II File:CPTV1.png|CPTV III U.S. Department of Energy File:USEnergy.png|NOVA 'First Logo' On the human eagle beneath it outlined with the toothbrush bottom. The seal says "DEPARTMENT OF ENERGY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" inside with two dots. Shows use the custom version such as The Magic School Bus. 'Second Logo' Same as before, expect it's filled. Shows use the custom version such as NOVA. UFC Foundation UFC which stands for "U'ltimate '''F'ighting 'C'hampionship" on the network television. '''Prototype Version Not really a logo. Just the words "UFC Foundation" in the plain font. Shows use the custom version such as 'Logo' Supermiposed on the screen, the words "UFC" in the logo typeface. The words "ULTIMATE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP FOUNDATION" underneath slides in. Shows use the custom version such as The Pew Charitable Trusts 'Protoype Version' Not really a logo, just the words "The Pew Charitable Trusts" in a plain font. Shows use the custom version such as 'First Logo' On a blue background, we see the words "THE PEW CHARITBALE TRUSTS" sliding in along with the shadow. Then, we see the trail coming to the words "THE PEW CHARITBALE TRUSTS" appeared by trail and two trails disappear. In 2000, the slogan "Investing in Ideas" sliding in and "Returning Results" slides in underneath the words. There is a variant found on the 2001 Ken Burns Trilogy ''episode Jazz'' have the shadow is not there and the text in white instead. Shows use the custom version such as 'Second Logo' On a black-blue background, we see the sun appeared. The words "THE PEW CHARITBALE TRUSTS" with "PEW" bigger on it. Shows use the custom version such as Links CBS YouTube Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo